


Aftermath

by rei_writes_a_lot



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's just Sky comforting Wild, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, Once again the blood is mentioned like once or twice but not heavy, Platonic Relationships, Sorta fluffy ending, The injuries aren't described too much but still there, This is my first fic for LU please be nice, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_writes_a_lot/pseuds/rei_writes_a_lot
Summary: After an intense battle that leaves many of the heroes injured, Wild blames himself for everyone being hurt. Sky decides to step in and remind Wild that it wasn't his or anyone else's fault.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first Linked Universe fic so if I get anything wrong, please tell me! I hope you enjoy this little light angst with a sorta fluffy ending!

The day had been absolutely exhausting. So much so that even Time acknowledged that everyone should spend the evening and night recovering and relaxing after their intense battle despite it being hours ago.

They had run into an enemy camp of monsters, all of them being equipped with strong gear making it a challenge to take down even just a few of the monsters. Eventually, with some well timed teamwork and enemy numbers slowly cutting down, the group had reigned victorious and had to celebrate their victory by traveling with heavy injuries. All their potions had run out and Hyrule was too exhausted to start healing at that point so they needed to rest before much could be done. 

Wild, who was the least hurt out of everyone as he was attacking long range with a bow, was trying his best to balance cooking dinner and fixing up Twilight and Warriors after they settled in camp. Twilight had suffered a blow to his back from one of the clubs a Bokoblin used and was still a little disoriented. Warriors himself wasn’t doing so good as he had a cut on his leg that only got worse as they walked to find this safe place to rest. He said it was no big deal and he was used to worse but the way he cringed lightly with every step didn’t go unnoticed by everyone.

Sky was leaning against the base of a tree trunk, his eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. It helped him with the pain from the burns he had on his right arm. One monster got the smart idea of lighting it’s spear on fire and used that to attack Sky, just barely grazing him but leaving behind burns that may be considered minor but still hurt quite a lot. 

Wild tried to help him first, nervously fumbling through his slate for any items that would let Sky at least be more comfortable until they could properly settle down but Sky declined and said that Twilight and Warriors were more of a priority and that he would be fine.

Meanwhile, Time was dealing with a Wind who kept insisting he could take care of himself, only to eventually let Time take over cleaning his wound after a stern look and a small speech. Wind was only so insistent on doing things himself because he felt like his minor bumps and bruises weren’t on the same level as what many others were facing.

Legend was sitting close to the campfire, his eyes staring at the flames as though they had personally offended him. Hyrule was laying on his bed roll right next to Legend and trying to get in some rest at least so that he could help soothe the injuries of his friends sooner rather than later. It seemed Legend was intending on watching over him and making sure nothing disturbed him, yet his dangerous glare at the fire was something no one could pinpoint the origin of. Either way, as it appeared Legend was taking first watch.

Four was currently tending to some of his own injuries, back turned to the campfire as he pressed a cloth to his shoulder to apply pressure to the open wound. He noted to himself to thank Wild later on as the Champion had helped him by supporting him on the long walk here. It seemed the hero was so focused on everyone else at this moment that he had little time to think of himself. A trait that while seen as admirable, was also concerning in the eyes of the others. As some might call it, Wild was one to not mind getting hurt if it helped his friends. That’s why after Time was through giving Wind a good talking-to on accepting help from others, he’d have to repeat that same speech to Wild. It would be just to reinforce the message that under no circumstances should he put himself in danger and ignore his injuries, even if it meant helping his friends.

However, when Time turned to see what the Champion was doing, he saw the eyes of someone who understood the situation they were in and was attempting to handle it to the best of his abilities. He watched as Wild kept Twilight awake by talking to him, his hands busy trying to stop the bleeding on Warriors wound. He watched how the young boy ignored the stinging pain of the scrapes and cuts all over his face.

Time glanced back over to see how Four was doing, noting how he was distant from the group. He remembered Four being the first to fall out of all of them, a Bokoblin sneaking up behind him and attempting at getting in a sneak strike. Luckily the smaller hero had realized what was happening before it was too late but he still was caught by the rusty sword of the enemy. Time was silently thanking himself that he picked up extra supplies in the previous village they were in, making sure to grab an abundance of things for injuries. This was Wild’s Hyrule after all, they all knew the monsters here were some of the deadliest.

Time spared another look to Wild, breathing out as he walked up to the young boy. “Wild, you should focus on yourself. I know you want to help the others but I don’t want your cuts getting infected from neglect,” Time said firmly as he took a few steps towards him. Like usual, Wild didn’t even give him a second glance. He always seemed to somehow conveniently not hear Time when he was busy putting himself at risk by doing anything. If it were any of the others, Time would probably pull him away from Twilight and Warriors. 

Wild didn’t like to be touched, barely even tolerating the thought of it even when someone was fixing him up after a battle or a pat on the back, the only exception being Twilight who had the strongest connection with him out of everyone. It wasn’t that Wild didn’t trust any of them, if anything they were the people he trusted most - it was just that contact like that was unfamiliar to him. Hugs and high-fives were foreign to the wasted years of his youth amongst the Royal Guard. 

It was common knowledge amongst all of the group to let Wild initiate any contact until he made it clear he was more comfortable with all of the heroes. He grew up too fast, Time would say that to the others to explain his weird quirks when he thought Wild couldn’t hear him. That was Time’s reasoning for most of the things Wild did - the lack of a proper childhood and going through horrible things just when he was barely a teenager. 

The thought of a child handling a legendary sword and being tasked with being the hero appalled Time. He wished no one would have to deal with such a burden that young, much less alone in Wild’s case. That’s why Time was cautious around Wild, trying to be a parental figure that had been lost to the scraps of memories.

“I know you can hear me, Wild,” His tone was more firm, more strict as he glanced at Warriors and Twilight for backup. The latter of the two was in no condition to step in, he was barely even conscious anymore to hear Time’s words despite the desperate efforts of Wild.

“You should listen to him, Wild-” Warriors started to say, leaning forward to get the hero to meet his eyes. The two held eye contact for a few moments before a defeated sigh came from Wild and he stood up, handing the roll of bandages and cloth to Time. He then walked over to Sky, grumbling something under his breath as he sat down next to the now confused male.

“Did Time get mad at you for something?” Sky meant to ask the question in an innocent fashion, not make it sound like a snarky comment after witnessing such an event. He went to correct himself in case Wild took any offense by his tone, or lack of tone for that matter seeing how he was exhausted, but was met with a solemn silence that didn’t come from misinterpreted comments or anything of the sort.

“I just want to help everyone,” Wild said after a few minutes of painfully awkward silence. Sky’s expression melted into a soft and understanding look. He nodded shortly but tensed up when Wild turned towards him, eyes trained on the ground as he tried to blink away a few stray tears. “I should’ve known that camp was there, because of me they all got hurt-” So that was it, huh? He blamed himself for them running into some tough opponents and thought the only way he could make it up to everyone was by overexerting himself?

Sky glanced to the long-abandoned attempt at a dinner that Wild tried to start earlier. He got his hands full with handling two people at once and left the mushrooms and fruits sitting there, not quite yet cooked. Sky also took a look at Twilight and Warriors and observed their conditions, noticing they were definitely better off now than they were when camp was first settled.

“You did help people though,” Sky started to say, his comforting and soft side starting to come more to light. He paused for a moment before sucking in a breath and giving Wild a more serious look. “You did help us, correct, but you’re also risking your own health. I can see where Time is worried, he’s just looking out for you, for all of us.”

Wild looked up from the ground to meet Sky’s eyes, the look of utter regret crashing through his expression as he realized he was worrying everyone more than helping them. He pulled his knees to his chest, tilting forward and mumbling a small apology to Sky, something along the lines of how he was very sorry he worried him. Sky accepted it with a smile, gently encouraging him to apologize to Time later on as well.

Speaking of Time, it seemed the old man got Warriors’s wound under control and Twilight was now able to partake in active conversation with him. Four had moved closer to the campfire and was engaging in idle chit-chat with Legend. Speaking of which the boy seemed to have lightened up and stopped staring so intensely at the fire. Sky let out a sigh of relief, he was starting to seriously worry but was glad those two in particular were doing better.

Hyrule was still fast asleep, his expression calm and tranquil. Sky wished he could sleep like that right now, so at peace even after such a chaotic and long day. Finally, Sky checked over to see what Wind was doing and saw the young hero was asleep as well, leaning back on a fallen tree with his eyes closed and a blanket was thrown over him, probably courtesy of one of the two still awake by the fire.

Everyone was alright, they were alright albeit a little disorientated still. It was okay though, Sky knew everyone was going to be okay. He finally looked back at Wild, just now realizing the boy had grabbed Sky’s hand and tried to quiet his soft sniffling. He was crying.. Oh Hylia he was crying - Sky carefully pulled Wild into a small hug, knowing the sudden touch might shock him. At first, he was tense but eased into it, hugging Sky back until his quiet sniffles were gone and any tears in his eyes vanished from sight. 

After a few minutes of being in a quiet hug, Sky felt weight against his shoulder and realized that Wild had fallen asleep, probably exhausted from a mixture of overworking himself and crying. Time had noticed after Sky tried to get his attention as quietly as possible, the older Hylian grabbing Wild’s bed roll and brought it over, helping Sky get the Champion situated before attending to the wounds on his face. Afterward, Time helped Sky with his injuries before double-checking that everyone was alright. 

Legend took the first watch as Sky predicted, encouraging everyone to get some well-deserved rest. He looked at Sky when he said that, his brow furrowing as though it was a gentle threat of, ‘You better get some sleep and not worry about Wild,’ as everyone knew Sky’s tendencies when things like this happened. He gently shook his head at Legend’s odd look and gestured to the bed roll he had already grabbed, laying it near Wild’s. Close enough to wake up quickly if there was a problem in the night but far enough to give him space.

Twilight walked over to Sky a few moments later, his expression guilty-looking almost. “Thanks for helping him out, I think hearing that from you did more good than if I said it,” Sky was confused at those words from the Twilight Hero, his head turning to the side as he raised an eyebrow. Twilight chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “A change of perspective is all I mean, we both have very different outlooks. Hearing that from you was probably refreshing for him.”

Not long after that, Twilight bid Sky a good night and went to go get some rest, finally looking relaxed now that everyone was finally resting or at least much better off than they were earlier. Sky was silently thanking Hylia for allowing them a moment to breathe. He laid down and allowed his heavy eyelids to finally close, the sounds of the fire crackling and the soft breathing of Wild not too far from him being all he heard as he started drifting off to sleep.

He knew the morning would bring them many things, confused faces and delayed travel as they would have to rewrap new bandages around everyone and ask Hyrule for his assistance. They all knew a fair share of them would have headaches while the others would just be exhausted. It didn’t matter though, they all would get through it together like they always did. No one would be alone. They always got through everything together and this was no exception.

Sky smiled to himself as he thought of what the morning would bring, whether it be good or bad. He wouldn’t care what it was so long as he had his friends - his family - by his side.


End file.
